


BRIGHTER

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, and kagami loves him so much so fuck me im gone, kuroko was just so fucking hurt by aomine and no one can tell me otherwise okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after winning against Touou, Aomine's words left Kuroko feeling less than. Kagami makes sure Kuroko knows that's not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRIGHTER

**Author's Note:**

> how does titling things even work without song lyrics. i guess thats my fault, i mean who writes something like this to the cleric beast theme???

“Just…give us a moment and we’ll catch up with you guys.” That’s what Kagami had said. Tetsuya could only watch, eyes moving from him to Riko. He met hers, and something in them shifted; some understanding, and concern. She had nodded and left them alone in the locker room after the Winter Cup game against Touou.

“Kuroko…” Kagami’s voice had been soft when he had turned to him in that moment. His red eyes were deep, warm, and his brows furrowed even deeper than usual as they stared down at him.

He couldn’t be sure what exactly had transpired after that. Even if asked, Tetsuya couldn’t recall how he’d gone from looking up into those serious, worried eyes to collapsed on the floor with his face pressed into Kagami’s chest.

His long arms were warm around Tetsuya’s smaller frame, even longer legs bent up at his sides. Kagami smelled of sweat but somehow he didn’t mind, knew he wasn’t any better off.

“Aomine—he said—” There was a hitch in his voice. Even after winning the game, even after seeing Aomine actually enjoy basketball again, the things he had said gnawed at the base of Tetsuya’s skull. “He said a shadow couldn’t exist without a light, Kagami. He…” His voice dropped into a whisper, still seeming too loud in the quiet of the room. “That my existence is worthless.”

Maybe he hadn’t actually _said_ that last part, and he knew Kagami had heard it all himself. But…it was the same thing. That’s what it meant. That’s what it had felt like. Cold, icy tendrils dripping down his spine and consuming, devouring his self-worth.

Kagami’s hands were strong, warm against his back. They were a familiar strength that twisted Tetsuya’s heart. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, teeth clenched as he vividly remembered what Aomine had said. The way he had looked down on him, so arrogant, so superior.

Like Tetsuya didn’t matter.

He remembered the tears that burned his skin as he sat on the bench, the way he had so easily broken like a butterfly in a snowstorm. Tetsuya had thought surely he had been stronger than that. And maybe he was. But it wasn’t just anyone who had said it. It had been Aomine.

He never had told Kagami the extent of their relationship. He had taken to the reality of Kise in stride, but he thought it’d be different with Aomine. They were too alike, and unlike the case with Kise, Tetsuya hadn’t been the one to end the relationship.

Aomine had changed.

Aomine had stopped enjoying the game.

Aomina had been the first to stop trusting, stop believing in Tetsuya.

Aomine had been the one to walk away.

There was a familiar warmth on his cheeks, wetness dripping down and plopping onto the redhead’s jersey. He wasn’t crying for what they had, it wasn’t anything like that. He was past that. He had Kagami now, and he was happy with him. With his strength and warmth and light; and he believed in him. But fuck did it still hurt when Aomine looked at him like that.

Like he was nothing.

…Was he nothing?

The thought was interrupted as air puffed against his scalp, Kagami’s nose pressed to his hair. Lips moved softly against his pastel locks, breath dancing against them and words following barely heard but heard all too loudly in the eerie quiet of the empty locker room.

“He’s wrong, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya’s breath caught in his throat. “what?” His voice was small in its uncertainty.

“You’re strong. You’re my strength. You make me brighter.” His lips were still in Tetsuya’s hair, arms still encasing his body.

Small fingers twisted into the Seiren jersey, squeezing tighter as he choked down a sob. “I…make things brighter? For you?” He swallowed down the tightness the words left in his throat.

“Like the fucking sun.” The smile was evident in the softness of Kagami’s voice; steady and certain.

The words sunk into him, dripping down his throat and clenching his heart and pooling into his core with a fluttering warmth. It tore through whatever reserves he had, a loud, wailing sob pushing from his throat. His tears spilled over freely, streaming down his cheeks and staining Kagami’s jersey and his face screwed up with ugly crying.

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it if he tried. It all fucking hurt.

The way Aomine had said it fucking hurt.

The quiet fear that Kagami was going to leave him in the same way fucking hurt.

Even the way his chest swelled and his mind swirled when Kagami held him like this, looked at him with those soft eyes reserved just for him, hurt. That was a hurt he never wanted to stop.

He had no idea how long the aching sobs had racked his body. How long the bawling had ripped at his throat. How long Kagami had simply held him close, large fingers buried in his hair.

Tetsuya was certain Riko should have returned already. It had been long enough to worry, right? But she hadn’t, and he thought he was thankful for that. He was exhausted in every way, and it took more effort than he’d admit to lift his head and look into Kagami’s eyes.

He smiled softly at him, fingers still brushing through pastel locks. Tetsuya was a little embarrassed, he knew his nose must be bright red and his eyes were certainly swollen. But still, Kagami looked at him like he was stunning, blinding.

Like he was the sun.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to catch his breath, but he had. The air stuttered as he slowly breathed out, blinking away dregs of tears, wetness clinging to his lashes.

“Really?”

Kagami’s smile somehow grew warmer, large hand firmly cupping the back of Tetsuya’s head. “Really.” He leaned forward, closing the gap between them and capturing his lips with his own.

Tetsuya’s heart clenched and swelled and his chest ached. His fingers twisted tighter into the sweat- and tear-dampened jersey, blue eyes closing as he relaxed into the kiss. The whispered thoughts of ‘what if someone comes? What if they see us?’ were smothered by the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding against his chest, threatening to burst free.

He was certain Kagami had to be able to hear it. But he was relentless in all things, even his affections for Tetsuya. He held him close, working his lips against the smaller males with gentle tenacity. His tongue swiped over the seam of his mouth.

Tetsuya hummed in response, lips parting as he clung tighter to Kagami. Their tongues slipped together, rolling and licking and pushing and tasting, saliva laced with the sweetness of an after-game sports drink.

He could already feel the buzzing growing within his body. The ache beginning to twist and pull deep inside his gut. The way his hips shifted just so, silently hoping for Kagami to move his hand lower, lower, to cup his ass and squeeze it until Tetsuya couldn’t take it anymore.

His breath stuttered against Kagami’s lips, blue eyes opening to look up at him, pleading.

“Kagami,” He breathed, “Show me. Show me I make you brighter.”

Sharp, thick brows furrowed as he studied blue eyes. Tetsuya thought he might refuse, might be logical and say ‘this isn’t the time or place.’ Instead, there was a small nod, Kagami’s lips parting as he slipped his finger inside his mouth.

Tetsuya watched, eyes zeroed in on the way his wet tongue slicked over, around, between Kagami’s fingers. He licked his lips as he watched; remembered, imagined what it’d be like to stand over him, to have that tongue work over his dick and those hands pull him down onto strong shoulders until Kagami swallowed him whole.

He didn’t give Kagami the chance to say anything once his fingers were out of the way, instead catching his lips in a needy kiss. The redhead hummed, smiling into the kiss and holding him tight with his other arm. His fingers were warm as he tugged Tetsuya’s shirt out of the way, lifting the band of his underwear just enough to slip his saliva-slicked hand beneath.

Kagami’s hand was warm against his cheeks, fingers gentle as they traced up the seam of his ass. The flat of a finger pressed against his entrance, gently circling it until Tetsuya’s hips lifted on their own. Gently, he pushed his finger inside.

Tetsuya couldn’t stop the small sound that escaped him, body aching in the best way at the protrusion. It’s not like it was the first time, but his body wanted more. So much more. He lifted his hips, pushing back onto Kagami’s finger.

“Slow.” Kagami whispered against his lips, cupping his cheek and burying his fingers in his pastel hair.

Tetsuya could only lean heavily against him, tongue twisting and rolling together as he felt Kagami’s finger push deeper into him.

Deeper.

Deeper.

So deep.

Moments like this Tetsuya was more than a little thankful for Kagami’s long fingers and large hands. He couldn’t’ stop himself from rutting back against him, the feel of the digit inside him stirring up his insides.

It moved slowly within him, pushing against his walls firmly, but delicately. There was an emptiness when Kagami pulled out, circling his entrance slowly before pushing back in—penetration forcing a small, strangled moan from Tetsuya.

It felt good. So fucking good. Kagami was the best, never leaving him feeling less than amazing. He knew how to twist his insides, how to pet and pull and plead with just his hands. Knew just when to rub against—

“Aah!” Tetsuya buried his face against Kagami’s chest, biting down on his lip. He panted heavily into the space between them, breath hot against his jersey, fingers trembling as they gripped the taller male’s strong arms. “There—” he breathed, not needing to tell him.

Kagami hadn’t stopped rubbing his sweet spot yet, firmly rubbing without jabbing into it. Tetsuya could feel himself clenching around the finger moving inside of him, feel it pulling against his walls. There were a cool burning that pooled through his body with each thrust, each twist and turn and upstroke.

His body ached, jolts of heat bursting through his arms and legs, carving a path to the base of his spine, building the pressure more and more and—

“Taiga—” He breathed, hot and wet against Kagami’s lips. “Hurry—I want you—”

Tetsuya wanted more. Needed more. Wanted to rip off Kagami’s pants and straddle his hips and sit on his dick, sucking him deep within and riding him until he came undone, hoarse below him. He didn’t want to stop there, either.

Tetsuya wanted him in every which way. Wanted to take him. Wanted to be taken. Wanted to be fucked against the wall, wanted Kagami to push his face to the cool tile floor and take his ass here and now, wanted to lean Kagami over the bench and fuck him until he messed the floor.

It had been too long.

“Tetsu,” He shivered at the way Kagami said his name. It was different than when the generation of miracles said it. It was warm and heavy and laced with want. “Later. I promise, later. A million times later.”

Kagami kissed him softly, free hand squeezing his hip. “But this is for you.”

Tetsuya didn’t have time to protest before Kagami’s large hand was wrapping around his aching, neglected cock. He was leaking, ready, wanting more. He shivered, a broken moan pushing from his throat as the taller male rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading precum down his shaft.

“Ah—Kag—” His breath hitched as he felt a hand tighten around his dick.

Slowly he stroked him, brushing his thumb over the slit at the top with each pass. He built his pace, squeezing just a little tighter, finger still moving, grinding deep within his ass. It was too much, too hot. Tetsuya couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. It just…felt.

It was too much to say it felt good.

It was amazing, even if it wasn’t what he had been seeking. Kagami’s warmth and Kagami’s scent and Kagami’s fingers touching him inside and out.

“Tetsu,” He breathed against his lips, kissing over tear-laced lashes, down his cheek, over his jaw. He placed soft kisses below his ear that made Tetsuya tremble. “You’re so bright. So fucking bright.”

That was all it took, the single cord that unraveled the spool of wire twisted at the base of his spine.

“Aah—Kag—Kagami—Ka—mmph—!” His moans were muffled by lips pressed against his, sounds of heat and lust and completion dripping from his tongue and swallowed by Kagami’s.

His body curved against Kagami’s, smell of sweat and sex filling his nostrils as he breathed heavily against his lips, torso quivering and ass practically vibrating as hot cum splattered onto the floor between their legs. His legs jolted, small aftershocks sparking through his body as Kagami slowly released him.

“Hey—whoa!” As soon as he had climaxed, Tetsuya crumpled. He was exhausted and satisfied and wasn’t sure he could actually move at this point. Kagami had caught him—he always did—carefully moving him to keep from setting him in the cum on the floor.

“You okay?” He kissed his lips softly, brushing his pastel hair from his eyes with a now-clean hand; Tetsuya could only assume he wiped it on one of the towels hanging around the room.

“Mm, yeah.” Tetsuya leaned up, kissing him tiredly before leaning against his chest.

“Geez…”

Tetsuya could feel his body shift, Kagami holding him against his chest, strong arms under his legs and around his back. It was warm and safe and he thought he might love it like this. There was some grunting and swaying as the redhead pushed to his feet, smaller male still in his arms.

“How am I going to explain this?” Kagami grumbled as he moved toward the door.

Tetsuya could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> comments sustain me, so do that thing


End file.
